Estimation
by Hatcheter
Summary: McKay and Ford confront Major Sheppard about his relationship with Doctor Weir. Sequel to Viewing.


Disclaimer: It's not mine, I really don't want it. I'd have to feed it and take care of it, and be responsible and stuff. I'm not really a cat person anyway. Also, I don't own Stargate. 

Notes: Slight spoilers for 'The Eye'.

**Estimation**

by Hatcheter 

"God, it's hot."

"You said that ten minutes ago," Sheppard said. "And ten minutes before that, and ten minutes before that…"

"Well, it's hotter now than it was the last time I said it," Rodney complained.

"Next time I say we'll start work at dawn, don't stay up all night in your lab," the major scolded. "We lost an hour waiting for you to get your act together. Kavanaugh is gonna be done before us."

"Not a chance," Rodney replied, grabbing one of the support cables and leaning out from the small platform. They were dangling down the side of one of the piers, trying to patch up a hole caused by the recent storm. Several more platforms, at various heights, were on either side of theirs, with other crews doing their own repair work.

Rodney watched sparks fly from one of the platforms. "Zelenka, how's it coming?" he asked when they stopped.

"_We're nearly done,"_ the Czech replied. _"Tell Major Sheppard I'm grateful to be teamed with Atlantis' only certified welder."_

"Bates has welding certification?" Sheppard asked in surprise.

"He says you're welcome," McKay said into the radio. "As soon as you're done, you guys can bring lunch down to the rest of us."

"It's only ten-thirty," Ford objected.

"It will be at least an hour before they can get food to us."

"If we skip lunch, we might be done here by two," Sheppard said.

"If we skip lunch, my blood sugar will drop and I'll be liable to fall off this platform."

"I guess we can't have that," John sighed, looking at the water forty feet below. "Alright, lets get back to work."

The three men slipped on their darkened glasses, and Sheppard and Ford turned the Ancient welding torches back on. The hand-held devices were more powerful than the best equipment available on Earth, and more than capable of cutting the trinium-alloy hull of Atlantis. Or in this case, patching up the holes caused when a lightning rod snapped off a tower and smashed into the pier.

Driven by the winds of the recent hurricane, the hundred-foot long metal spear hit the edge of the pier on its way down, leaving a long, angled dent in the side. It had punched several holes along the way, where the hull was thinner or not reinforced. Sheppard, Ford, and McKay were working on the biggest gash, a diagonal tear in the hull a foot wide and eight feet long. While John and Aiden patched the hole, McKay worked to repair and protect the thick bundle of wires that ran right behind this section of the wall.

Half an hour later, Sheppard set his torch down and rose, stretching his back to relieve his protesting muscles.

"Do you think this is going to hold?" Ford asked, setting his torch down and inspecting their work. The torches seemed to melt the flat metal tiles into the hull, bonding the two in a way no Earth technology did.

"This is the material the Ancients used to build the city," Rodney replied. "It's held together for millions of years."

"That antenna didn't hold together."

"The sky is not falling because one flimsy lightning rod broke under two-hundred kilometer per hour winds," the scientist retorted. "Leave the cynicism to me, Lieutenant, you're not that good at it."

Sheppard snickered into his canteen as Ford rolled his eyes.

"And for the record, Major," Rodney continued, smirking, "I'm not the only one who overslept; though I will admit that sleeping with your boss is a better excuse than working too late."

John spit a mouth full of water all over McKay and Ford. "What the-" he trailed off, coughing. "What the hell are you babbling about, McKay?"

"Last night. Movie. You and Elizabeth cuddling. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"We fell asleep on the same couch," Sheppard protested.

"And woke up together, too."

"You two did look pretty cozy, major," Ford added, smiling. "It's okay, sir. A few of us have known for a while now."

Sheppard regarded Ford blankly.

"But don't worry, sir," Aiden continued. "I understand if you want to keep a low profile. Most of the base doesn't suspect anything yet, and I won't say anything more about it."

Sheppard nodded slowly. "Lieutenant… what the _hell_ are you babbling about?"

Aiden inched back slightly. Sheppard's face was turning red, and he suspected that it wasn't just from embarrassment. "You and Doctor Weir, sir."

John stared at him incredulously. "Lieutenant, there is nothing going on between me and Doctor Weir."

McKay smiled triumphantly at Ford. "I told you they weren't sleeping together yet."

Sheppard's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"Oh, come on, major. It's obvious that you two are attracted to each other."

"I am not having this conversation," Sheppard declared, picking up his torch and turning back toward the wall.

"It's nothing to get so worked up about," McKay said. "You and Elizabeth have every right to…" He was cut off as Sheppard fired up the torch, turning it on the wall again. Shrugging, McKay and Ford got back to work as well.

Half an hour later the sun was directly overhead. Out of the pier's shadow, the temperature soared still higher. Sheppard and Ford had quickly shed their shirts, though John remained in no mood to talk with the other two men. Which was just as well, as their own moods had soured as the air grew more uncomfortable.

It was almost twelve-thirty when Zelenka and Bates returned, announcing everyone else's lunch break. The crews working on the pier began climbing up the rope ladders that led down to their platforms. At the top, they found a table set up in the shadow of the nearby tower, laden with food and two huge water coolers.

Sheppard was the first one up from his platform, and he stalked straight to the table. He refilled his canteen and grabbed a couple of sandwiches, and moved off to join Bates and Stackhouse where the sat against the tower's wall. He could at least trust the sergeants not to gossip about him to his face.

Rodney was breathing hard by the time he reached the top of the ladder. He paused a few feet away from the edge, watching everyone else while he waited for his arms to stop burning.

Like Sheppard and Ford, most of the military personnel, and a few of the civilians, had removed their shirts in an effort to cool off. Including, to Rodney's surprise, Simpson and Dumas. Apparently bathing suits were on the "what to pack for another galaxy" list, as both women wore shorts and bikini tops.

From their place in the shadow of the tower, many of men were unsubtly watching the two attractive women as they filled their trays with food. Meanwhile, Rodney noticed, they were sneaking their own glances over at the shirtless Marines.

Ford slapped McKay on the back as he passed. "Let's get some food, doc."

Elizabeth and Teyla appeared as he reached the table. "How are the repairs coming, Rodney?" Weir asked.

"We're about seventy-five percent done," he replied. "If we work until sundown, we'll have all but the biggest hole patched up. We could finish that one in the morning."

Elizabeth frowned, but it was Teyla who spoke up. "Are you certain everyone will be able to work in this heat?"

"Kavanaugh found the Ancient's version of a weather prediction system," Weir added.

"He did?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He said he felt sorry for everyone still stuck out here."

"How compassionate of him. What did he learn?"

"That tomorrow will be cool and breezy," Elizabeth smiled. "And there's no chance of rain for a week, as far as he can tell."

"I wish I would have known that at six this morning," Rodney grumbled. He frowned when Elizabeth smiled again. He was ready to point out that heat stroke wasn't amusing when he realized she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were focused over his shoulder, where everyone else was sitting and eating. Where Sheppard sat, in the middle of the group.

Rodney smiled at her. "Why don't you go run that idea by Major Sheppard? He's responsible for the biggest section, so he should get to decide whether he wants to try to finish it today or not."

Elizabeth looked surprised at his suggestion, and nodded slowly. She turned and walked toward the group, leaving Rodney to load a tray full of food.

Teyla stayed with him, watching Weir. "It is not like you to pass on a decision which you are qualified to make."

Rodney mumbled something while he picked up a strange fruit and sniffed it. "Is this citrus?" he asked.

"It is also unlike you to offer to work in such unpleasant conditions, when there is a better option."

Rodney shrugged, mostly suppressing a wicked smile. "I just wanted to see Elizabeth's reaction to a shirtless John Sheppard."

"Is Doctor Weir blushing?" Ford asked from across the table. He had skipped the food tray, choosing instead to simply graze at the table. One hand held a half-eaten sandwich, the other balanced a cup of water and piece of fruit.

"Maybe," McKay replied. He had certainly noticed the way Sheppard sat up straight and smiled warmly when Elizabeth approached.

"No, I guess they're not really together yet," Aiden sighed. Shoving the last of the sandwich into his mouth, he grabbed another one and started toward the group.

Sheppard said something McKay couldn't hear, and a tired cheer went up from the group. For the moment, though, everyone seemed content to sit and eat before making the trek into the tower and its transporter, three levels up.

"You believe as Lieutenant Ford does?" Teyla asked. She stood next to him, watching the group.

"About Sheppard and Elizabeth? I don't think they've realized how they feel about each other. I respect Elizabeth a hell of a lot, and she deserves to find some happiness in this craziness we're caught in."

"And Major Sheppard?" Teyla asked.

"He's alright, I guess." Which was as close as McKay would come to verbally admitting that he respected the hell out of him, too.

Rodney glanced at the woman next to him. Her expression was as impassive as ever, but her eyes betrayed her. "Got your eye on a certain lieutenant, Teyla?"

She glanced over at him, frowning when she saw his smirk "I do not know what you mean," she said, putting just enough of an edge in her voice to warn him against explaining.

"Sure, sure." Rodney continued to smile. "Well, I'm gonna head in and hit the showers before the rush. See you later."

Teyla stayed for a moment more, until she saw Sheppard rise. He and Weir walked into the city together, discussing something about the weather system. Sheppard, Teyla noted, was wearing his shirt now.

She turned to where Ford stood and shrugged. _Still nothing._

_

* * *

_

I guess this is fourth in my little pseudo-series. One or two more, and I might consider it a full blown series. :)

My AP professor was sick today, so this evening's lecture and lab were both cancelled. Instead of spending four hours studying blood vessels, I got to work on this instead.

Probably would have been better for everybody if I had had class after all. ;p

This is not beta'd, so all problems are my own. Please, tell me what you think. I get all happy inside when I see new reviews in my inbox. 


End file.
